Of Violet and Grey
by fahanizhieliq
Summary: Violet Noor. A girl with a mysterious background with a somehow connection with Harry Potter. Her year at Hogwarts starts off with Draco Malfoy falling for her and more. This story is mainly about the romance between her and Draco, yet Draco arrives a bit
1. Chapter 1

Harry,

I will be arriving tomorrow at approximately 10 o'clock in the morning at No 4 Privet Drive. You will be staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys for the remains of this summer holiday. Please pack all your belongings by tonight so it won't be a bother to you when I arrive. Apart from that, I will be bringing you along with me to King Cross Station to meet someone there. Violet will be staying with the Weasleys too, alongside you and Hermione Granger and she will start the sixth year at Hogwarts this September.

Professor Dumbledore

Harry Potter keeps reading this note ever since the handsome tawny owl sent him it last night. The thing that puzzles him most is not the short period of time he had to endure this summer by staying with the Dursleys but the individual that goes by the name Violet.

Who is she?

He had asked the wise professor that once they were out of the Dursleys and heading towards the station. Hedwig and his trunk had been sent to the Burrow beforehand. Professor Dumbledore merely offers Harry a lemon drop before answering.

"Violet is a new student who's going to be studying for her sixth year in Hogwarts,"

"I know that. You told me in your letter, sir. I want to know about her. Why is she starting this late?"

"Violet has been home schooled this previous five years," he continues before Harry could ask his next question," The reason for her home schooling is her personal matter but it concerns her safety,"

Her safety? Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth! Professor Dumbledore seems to has read Harry's mind,

"The concern of her safety is out of my power. It is not the same matter as your safety, Harry. It is something Violet should deal on her own."

"So, that means she has deal with it already, if she's finally coming to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Harry. After much persuading, on my behalf, her godmother had finally given permission for Violet to attend Hogwarts,"

"Her godmother?" Harry can't stop himself from asking that question.

The twinkle behind the half moon glasses quickly disappears and a frown emerged in Dumbledore's face. Harry quickly regrets his action in asking this question

"Violet has been living with her godmother ever since she was a baby. Her mother had died during the child birth process and her father, I'm sad to say, died recently. Killed by a Death Eater."

Harry felt a pang to his heart. Her father had died recently, just like Sirius. Harry's heart went out to her for no apparent reason, without knowing her. Few moments of the short journey pass by with Dumbledore whistling softly and Harry being quiet, thinking about his recently deceased godfather with controlled sadness. The last part of

Dumbledore's sentences dawned to Harry after a few moments.

"What! A Death Eater!" he says loudly. Too loudly. Harry quickly realize his mistake," Oops, sorry, sir. But a Death Eater? That must be terrible for her to know that her father was killed by a Death Eater,"

"Indeed. The death of her parents was a great loss for I knew both of them and apart from your parents, there was never a couple so right for each other."

"They went to Hogwarts, sir?"

"Violet's mother is Asian and she went to one of the best wizarding school there. She won a scholarship in her fifth year and came to Hogwarts at the start of the sixth year. Her father had been a Hogwarts student from the start, and a very talented one too."

Without realizing it, the two of them had already arrived at the busy station. Harry debated, whether wanting to ask that final question. Dumbledore, as usual, knew,

"What else would you like to ask me Harry?"

"Well, Professor," Harry hesitated for a while before continuing," I was wondering about her safety. You told me that she has taken care of it but what is the thing that's threatening her safety?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes returns as a train came in the station, he winks as he says,

"That Harry, you'll have to see it for yourself,"

Harry's mind was clouded with confusion. See it for myself? Does that mean she's bringing the danger on to herself? Geez, here I'm thinking she's been hunted by vampires or have a terminal disease but what Dumbledore just said made it sound not so dangerous.

Harry mind was so wrapped up in his thought he didn't notice that the train had fully stopped and the passengers were now busy getting out through the doors.

"Ah, if I'm not mistaken, there's our Ms. Violet Noor," Dumbledore's voice contains pure happiness, as if he's meeting with his own daughter.

Harry's emerald green eyes search the crowd and eventually fell on a figure with a backpack over her shoulder. He tries to catch a glimpse of her face but fail to do so for three reasons. One, she was 10 feet away from them, two, it's really busy and the crowd has just gotten bigger and three, she's wearing a jacket with the hood covering her head.

The figure had reach them and for the first time in Harry's years of knowing the Headmaster, Dumbledore gathers the girl in his arms and gives a quick hug, just like a father would hug a daughter.

"Hello there, Violet. The journey's well, I presumed?"

"Yes. It was quite nice and the scenery is beautiful."

Her voice didn't have the particular heavy British accent nor an American accent. Harry struggles awhile to place the accent.

The girl pulls back the hood and for the first time, Harry manages to look at her face and he was momentarily stunned. Not the kind of stun that he had experienced when he saw the Veelas at the Quiddicth World Cup, but a different kind of stun that stills enables him to act and talk like a normal human being. Never in his life, had Harry ever met anyone who...looks like Violet.

The first thing that caught Harry's eyes was her eyes. Instead of the occasional blue, green, brown and grey, it's violet, just like her name. The next thing that he noticed was how beautiful and radiating she looks. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail, with some strands framing her face. Her complexion was not fair yet dark. A closer look tells Harry that her skin looks a bit like honey. She looks more Asian than Eurasian.

Harry pulls his eyes away from her face and tries to act normal when Dumbledore introduces them.

"This is Harry Potter. He's going to be in your year in Hogwarts and hopefully also your friend,"

Violet smiles sweetly at him and offers her hand and another for the first time in Harry's life, her eyes didn't flicked towards Harry's famous lightning shaped scar instead it settled on to his green eyes.

"Hello. I'm Violet. Nice to meet you. Viktor had told me some stuff about you,"

"Viktor? Do you mean Viktor Krum?"

"Yes,"

(A/N: this is my first ever fanfic, so I suppose its not up to the standards. Although its about Draco and a character I created, Draco will only appear in the third chapter.please leave a review.)


	2. Chapter 2

"You're a Veela," Ron spluttered, the moment he regain his ability to speak. He was more struck compare to Harry and spent 4 full minutes staring at Violet's face, who was feeling very uncomfortable of Ron's actions, who was completely oblivious to Hermione's murderous stares. During that time, Ginny and Harry had a snicker feast behind Hermione's back, not wanting to anger the jealous girlfriend.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a Veela. Not that I want to," Violet adds the last part as an undertone with both eyes rolling.

After they met at the station, Dumbledore had sent both of them to The Burrow. There, both of them were greeted in very different ways. Harry had received a motherly hug from Mrs.Weasley, a slap on the back from his best friend, Ron Weasley, a quick yet still loving hug from his other best friend, Hermione Granger and a quick peck on the lips from his girlfriend of four months, Ginny Weasley.

Violet however, was greeted with silence. All four people that had greeted Harry in the kitchen just stare at her, sizing her up. It was Harry who broke the silence first.

"This is Violet Noor. She's going to be in the same year with us in Hogwarts. Violet, that's Ron, the girl with the red hair is Ginny, his sister and that's Hermione,"

Violet manages a nervous smile and says hi. All of them except for Ron who had become temporally dumbstruck had said hi back. Seeing that the teenagers need to get to know the newcomer, Mrs. Weasley had sent them all to help Harry and Violet unpack their bags. Harry got his usual bed in Ron's attic bedroom and Violet got bunk in with Hermione and Ginny. It was when they all were sitting in Ginny's room staring at anywhere beside each other (except for Ron) when Ron blurts out.

Just like that, all the silence were gone and all five of them was laughing, Harry sneaks a sidelong glance at Violet and finds himself thinking, Something about her is so familiar, but I don't know what. Hermione catches Harry at his act and with an eyebrow raised; she merely smiles with an understanding look on her face. She, herself had admitted to herself that Violet is captivating but looks aren't everything.

"So, Violet. Just asking, not that I want to be privy, but what did you get for your O.W.L.S?"

Harry let out an exasperated sigh at this." Come on Hermione. Aren't there any other topic?" He exchanged a look with Ron, clearly saying, so Hermione. Violet just gives a small laugh before answering the bushy hair girl that she has come to like for her mind.

"I got 10 O.W.L.S. I took Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy and History of Magic," she counts the ten subjects on her hand. She looks at Hermione," Yep. 10 Outstanding O.W.L.S, which is nothing compare to you, I heard you got 10 Outstanding and one Exceed Expectations. That's unbelievable. 11 O.W.L.S." She looks with Hermione with admiration and Hermione blush slightly." Well, I had lots of times on my hand and..."

Like the imperfect gentleman, Ron cuts in the middle of Hermione sentence, "If you're not a Veela, what are you?"

Without warning, Ginny gives Ron a hard smack on the head." That's for cutting when Hermione was clearly speaking and also for being so rude to Violet,"

"What do you mean by I'm rude to Violet? I just ask her a question. What is so damn rude about that?"

"You said what she is. Do you think Violet is a Hippogriff or something? She's a human, Ron!"

The two red headed Weasleys were now standing in front of each other, drawing to their full height, wands withdrew from their pockets, although neither of them is of age yet, therefore making it illegal to use magic outside Hogwarts. Knowing the impact when the two Weasleys get involved in a fight, Harry and Hermione jumps up and both withdrew Ron and Ginny from each other. Soon Harry had sat back Ron and Hermione had sat back Ginny on the opposite side of the room. Harry felt it was his responsibility to explain the situation that had just unfold in front of a slightly surprised Violet.

'That was just a healthy fight between siblings,"

"Actually, what Ron had ask me is a good question, though his words do need some polishing,"

At this, Ron gives his sister a glare that could kill. Violet however continues when Hermione asks politely,

"Would you mind telling us the answer to what Ron has so tactlessly asks?"

"I'm not a Veela but if truth be told I'm something from that stream,"

Seeing the blank looks on the four faces around her, Violet continues,

"Veelas originated from Europe, somewhere around France or so. As you guys may have seen, they tend to be blonde and have blue eyes. As you can see, I don't even look like them. There's another race, which is a bit like the Veelas but different. They originated from South East Asia and they way to identify them is by their violet colored eyes."

At this, Violets brings her hand up to her violet colored eyes. "I'm part Menawan. Which is impossible if you know about them."

Harry looks at Hermione when she lets out a tiny gasp. Violet did the same. She raised an eyebrow with a small smile,

"I presumed you have heard of the Menawans,"

"I read about them once while I was researching about the Veelas. But, I thought they got extinct five centuries ago!" Hermione had a look of disbelief on her face.

"They did. That's why I said it's impossible for me to be part Menawan. My mother wasn't. She had brown eyes and so did my father."

"So that means, a rare race extinct from the face of Earth and 500 years later, you're here as one of them," Harry concludes, trying not sound rude.

Violet nods. Ginny however asks, " How do you know that you're only part Menawan and not a full Menawan? It's not like you have someone who's a full Menawan?" Violet looks at Ginny with a funny look on her pretty face and breaks to a small laugh.

" There's a major difference between being half Menawan and a full Menawan, not physically but... to put it easy, believe me, I don't want to be a full Menawan, even being half had bring more than my fair share of trouble,"

Harry knows what Violet meant. The moment she had pulled back the jacket hood thus revealing her face by doing so, she had attracted the attention of two guys who was standing nearby, waiting for a train to board. One of them had literally check out Violet who was at that moment talking to Dumbledore about staying with the Weasleys. Harry had felt a surge of protectiveness running through his veins just like it was Hermione or Ginny who was being checked out.

It was the same as the three of them walks out of the station, Violet in between Harry and Dumbledore. A group of guys who was roughly Harry's age or older had steal looks and glances at her. One of them had bravely whistled at Violet, who although had act normally while talking to Dumbledore, she had a look of discomfort on her face. Harry had send a glare at the offender, clearly saying, back off or I'll hex you to oblivion ( which is possible in Harry's case and not just an empty threat) and the guy did back off and stop looking at Violet.

Violet had said the last sentence with a note of finality, sending an air saying I-don't-want-to-talk-about-this- anymore to the other occupants of the room and they got it. Harry looks around and his eyes fell on Ginny, who was smiling secretly at him, looking gorgeous in her own red headed way. Harry felt an urge to kiss her right there at that moment but the thought of making out in front of Ron, makes him look away. Instead, his eyes fell on a broomstick hanging on the wall, Charlie's during his reign as the Gryffindor Quiddicth Captain. The broomstick reminds Harry of something Violet had said at the station.

"Violet, how did you know Viktor Krum?"

"What! You know Viktor Krum!" Ron practically yells. For the second time in the hour, Ron had said something that made the rest of them laughed.

"Quite well, Ron. Actually, our relationship is very complicated,"

In Harry's, Ron's, Ginny's and Hermione's heads, all of them were thinking along the same line, she's Krum's girlfriend (that is after breaking up with Hermione a year after the Yule Ball to the long distance problem). Violet seems to had read their minds (is that weird or what?) and laughs once again, amusement etched on her face.

"You guys! I'm not his girlfriend!"

A wave of understanding her relationship with Viktor seems to pass through all four of them and seeing that she continues,

"I met him during the summer holiday before this. Apparently, his mother and my godmother used to be friends when they were daughters of ambassadors in France. So, being a fan of the Bulgarian Seeker after his excellent performance at the Quiddicth World Cup, I have strike up a friendship with Viktor, and not to mention getting some flying tips from him. We've been writing to each other for a year now."

"Wait. You play Quiddicth? What position?" Harry asks excitedly.

"I love to be a Seeker but I'm more of the Chaser type,"

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley's voice rang in the room, announcing that it's lunchtime. Gratefully, Ron and Harry rush out of the room, eager to sit for a meal of Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking. The three girls however, fell behind, talking quietly with Violet in between the two girls.

"Ginny, when did your Mom said we'll be going to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asks. As usual, she loves going to Diagon Alley so that she can buy her school books and devour them.

"Well, sometime in the middle of August when the booklist has arrived but I think Mom wants to go sometime next week so that we can buy presents for Harry's birthday. Have you ever been to Diagon Alley Violet?"

Violet nods," Yes but very rarely. You see, most of my holidays are spent by following my godmother in her business. She runs a traveling agency where wizards go traveling in the muggle way and as a line of her job she has to travels a lot."

Hermione seems delighted at the thought of wizards having a holiday while pretending to be muggles. "Ooh, that sounds good. That will show the wizards, especially those ignorant purebloods, no offense Ginny, on how being a muggle is not that bad, and it can be pleasant,"

Ginny shook her head with a small laugh, "Not taken Mione but I can imagine the look of horror on Malfoy's face just at the thought of doing stuffs in the muggle way,"

Hermione and Ginny both doubled over with laughter but Violet, being the newcomer had a look of confusion on her face with her eyebrows knitted together slightly. "Who's Malfoy?"? It was Ginny who answered because Hermione was still laughing.

"He's this jerk from Harry's year, a Slytherin and of course one of the most ignorant, selfish, stuck up pureblood wizard I have ever met. He hates Harry for turning down his friendship at the start of their first year, he hates Ron and I because we're 'blood traitors' and muggle lovers and he calls Hermione a..." Ginny paused for a while, hesitating before continuing," A mudblood,"

"How can anyone be so, so...," Violet's mouth had gaped with disbelief as Ginny list Malfoy's insults at her new friends but Hermione patted her back, "It's just that he's a Malfoy. You should see his father, he's worse. But, sometimes, I think that Malfoy's behavior isn't entirely his fault but it's just the way he was brought up. "

The three of them had walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where Harry and Ron had started their lunch. Ginny turns to Violet and Hermione and with a cheeky look on her face whispers," Too bad his behavior doesn't hide the fact that Malfoy's a total hottie. He's Hogwarts' hottest guy, as Lavender and Parvati had told me so," she winks naughtily and bounces off to seat beside Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy walks out of the grim looking shop in Knockturn Alley in anger, closing the door with unnecessary force. The shop's attendant, Borgin, had angered him by refusing point-blank to purchase-no- even look at the old trinket that Draco had painstakingly smuggled out of the Malfoy Manor, his own home, making him feel like a low life burglar.

The tall handsome teenager puts his hands into the pockets on the outside of his black robes. Like his father once said, as black as a Malfoy's heart. Draco weaves his way into the crowd in Diagon Alley carefully; making sure no one sees him coming from the side alley that connects the two main, yet very different places. Giving out an aura of grumpiness, Draco mutters darkly under his breath while under the pretence of window shopping.

"Bloody Burkins. Apparently the old man has lost it. Forgotten the generous amount of money that generations of Malfoys have spent there. Without the Malfoys there won't be any Borgin and Bukes. That old man would probably been living in a drain, feasting on dead rats."

He found the dark mutterings of his had made his mood lighter and had taken off all the problems in his mind. A small smile suddenly appears. But, just like it appear; the smile disappears quickly, very quickly. His grey eyes narrows as he spots two of his school mates. More like school enemies. Potter and the Weasel King heads towards the Weasleys' Joke Shop. The owners of the shop, the Weasel King's twin brothers had had success in the sales department ever since it's opening day.

The problems that were once gone from his mind came back to him with a thump. Draco sighs loudly. After the incident at the Department Of Mystery, his father had been sent straight away to Azkaban, leaving him with the responsibility of man of the house, or in his case. Man of the manor. It would have been easier if his mother was more... herself.

Distraught with the punishment inflicted on her husband, Narcissa Malfoy had been losing her senses for the past year and had resorted to comforting herself with generous amount of whisky. Draco had ordered the house elf to hide the manor's whisky supply. Lucius' capture had made the family name experienced something new, the downfall of the Malfoys. The wizarding community no longer looks up at them.

Somehow, with this happening, Narcissa had instill a baseless fear inside her mind that her son would leave her the moment he has money to call his own and had put a restriction on her son's account in Gringgots. Because of this Draco can't withdraw any money from his account until he goes to Hogwarts, when his mother will take off the restriction.

"I can run away even in Hogwarts, not like I want to. I'm not a coward like Father." Because of this, Draco had resolved into sneaking something from his house just to get some money for his spending." Bloody, I'm poor as that Weasley now,"

Draco pushes a strand of hair away from his eyes. At that moment, something, or someone bumps into him, hard and he catches a faint scent of blueberry, his favorite kind of berry. Draco was off his guard that he falls to the ground with a bump. Anger rage in his body. His body hurts, especially his bottom and one thing that he really hates is being embarrassed in front of a crowd. Acting like he normally does, Draco opens his mouth to snap at the offender when a voice with a different accent than he used to suddenly says,

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was heading," the owner extends a hand to Draco. Surprising himself, Draco took the soft hand and stands up, looking into a pair of violet colored eyes and for the first time in his life, Draco didn't say a thing, instead, he just looks at the pair of beautiful eyes.

The owner pulls Draco to the side, away from the main stream and finally noticing the intense stare from the pair of grey eyes from the guy she had bumped into. Those grey eyes look so soulful and beautiful. She stares into the grey eyes for a moment then something came to her senses.

"I'm so sorry." she decides to break it.

The voice wakes Draco back to his senses. He could feel the heat creeping up his pale face and rubs both of his hand together, a sign that shows he's uncomfortable.

"Erm, sure. Never mind. I wasn't looking myself," a first. He had never admitted fault to anything.

"Oh no, I spoilt your robes. It's dirty," without warning, she begins patting the dust off on Draco's shoulder. Too shock by this act of intimacy, Draco takes that moment to look at the face in front of him.

Medium length jet black hair frames her honey colored sweet face. Her soft lips, pink, not red, seems very irresistible and not to mention, kissable. She looks...what's that place...yes, Asian. She's a few inches shorter than him but being tall himself, she's a bit above the average height. His eyes wander to her body, just like a normal teenage boy will do but didn't see much. She's wearing a regular pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with a picture of a butterfly on it.

One thing that Draco is certain about this stranger is that she's foreign and probably here for a holiday or something. As Draco's eyes sweeps over her face for a second time, he had to fight a tiny urge to kiss those pinkish lips.

The girl smiles at the handsome teenager in front of her as she stops brushing off the dust, catching a faint scent of peppermint. She looks at his straight platinum blond hair with some of it hung loosely over his grey eyes. He looks so pale, as if sick but oddly, the paleness makes him look much more good looking. She notices the intense stare again. Maybe he thinks my eyes are something fake.

"They're real. I didn't put on contact lenses," she gestures towards her eyes. She sense confusion in his face.

"Contact lenses?" It took her strength not to laugh at the look on this stranger's face. She smiles a small smile.

"Never mind. It's a muggle thing. You're pureblood, aren't you?"

"Yeah," a little too defensively. For Draco, being a pureblood is something to be proud of and gloat about but with this girl, he felt a bit weird in admitting to it." What is she doing to me? First, she captivates me with her eyes now she's making me feel ashamed in being a pureblood!"

"I figure. Usually purebloods don't know many things about the muggle world," sensing the defensiveness, she hastily continues," But it's not really something that we should talk about. By the way, I'm Violet. My parents named me that because of my eyes."

The first thing that came to Draco's mind was what a beautiful name Violet is. It really suits her. It took him a few seconds to register the fact that he hasn't told his name yet." I'm Draco." he tries to say it with usual swagger but fail terribly. He tries to manage a small smile, hoping that the girl won't notice what he had just tried.

Violet repeats the handsome youth name. To Draco, his name sounds ten times better when she said it. He looks around, searching for ideas. He spots the plastic bag in her hands, containing some black dress robes that look quite familiar.

"You're from Hogwarts? I've never seen you before?" he gestures toward the bag. In his mind he thought, "How did I miss this beautiful being?"

"Kind of. I'm starting my sixth year," seeing the confused look on Draco's face, she offers an explanation," I've been home schooled for the last five years and when I got my O,W.L.S result, Professor Dumbledore sent me a letter inviting me to continue my study at Hogwarts."

Draco's face breaks into a smile. Yes! She's going to Hogwarts! I'm going to meet her!" Cool. I'm going to be in the sixth year too". Violet looks at her watch and looks back at Draco's face with tiny regret in her eyes.

"Erm, I got to go. I promised someone that I'll meet them at Bortish and Blotts," she extends a soft hand, waiting for Draco's. He accepts it and try to say something" Sure. See you in Hogwarts.

"But in his heart, he yells" Don't go! I want to look into your beautiful eyes and smell that blueberry scent of yours!

With reluctance Draco let go of her hand, staring into her eyes, seeing the beauty in it. Her eyes, he decided, is the window to her soul. Violet felt the tug on her hand and the intense stare from Draco. She looks into his grey eyes, which is probably the most sincere eyes she had ever seen. Right now, it shows sincere regret in letting her hand go.

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

And so, they parted on their own ways. Violet to the meeting with someone and Draco to wherever his feet will take him. As Draco continues walking, he had forgotten why he was in such a foul mood before, he had forgotten all about Burgin and his mother. All he thought of was Violet and how, for the first time, excited he is to go to Hogwarts and start his sixth year. For the first time in the summer, Draco Malfoy felt happy.

(A/N this is my third chapter, please review. oh yeah, Menawan is a word meaning captivating in Bahasa.)


	4. Chapter 4

Violet stood beside the fireplace in the Weasleys kitchen, occasionally glancing outside the window showing the backyard. Harry and Ron were both fooling around on their broomsticks, throwing a Quaffle between the two of them. Both of them had woke up early this morning to have a practice, both Seeker and Keeper of the Gryffindor Quiddicth team had admitted that their lack of practice during the summer break could affect their performance later on during a match in the school year.

Three hours earlier...

Having the bed beside the window, she had waked up due to the shouts and laughter from the two teenagers. It was Harry who first noticed Violet's head looking out of the window at them with a yearning look in her eyes.

"Why don't you join us Violet", he had flew as near as he could to the window.

"Sure. Let me get ready and I'll get my broom,"

Harry smiled at the innocent joy on her face. Once again, Harry felt a tug to his heart, the feeling that there's something familiar about Violet cane nagging back to his mind.

20 minutes later the nagging in his head had disappear when Violet arrives at the backyard with a broomstick in her hand. Ron had landed near her and was now checking out her broomstick with admiration.

"It's a Firebolt Extreme! I thought this will only come out this Christmas!"

Hearing the name of the broomstick, Harry had suddenly found himself on the ground beside Ron within seconds. He takes the broom from Ron's hand and examines it. He wanted to make sure that it really is a Firebolt Extreme, and not just a modified Firebolt. Harry had saw the article of the new broomstick in that month's issue of Which Broomstick? And along with Ron he had literally drool over the picture like any other teenager would drool over a picture of a supermodel.

After a throughout inspection, Harry felt his mouth fall, just like Ron. "Blimey, it is a Firebolt Extreme!" something on the broom's handle catches his green eyes, "Is that Krum's signature?".

"The whole Bulgarian Quiddicth team had signed this broomstick, actually."

Ron's eyes had widened to the size of galleons by that time. Seeing the look on both Harry and Ron's face, Violet laughs, her eyes shining and mounted her broom, eager to feel the cool wind tugging on her hair.

Their hour of practice had been very successful in Harry's opinion. Violet had been one of the best flyers he had ever met. He had been watching her from the corner of his eyes most of the time he wasn't looking for the snitch. It could have been the Firebolt Extreme but Harry knows talent when he sees it. It was like watching a fish swim in the water, with ease and confidence. Every swerve, every turn had be done with grace. Ron, as Keeper had definitely improved with Violet sending the Quaffle at him at every unsuspected moment. She had made Ron literally run (in this case, fly) for the Quaffle. Harry had nearly fell off his broom laughing at the sight of Ron hanging on his broom with one hand while the other holding the Quaffle, a look of terror on his face.

Harry had challenged Violet to catching the gold snitch, remembering her throwback comment about loving to be a Seeker but was more the Chaser type. "Sure, but mind you, I'm not good with Seeking as I'm with Chasing," The match between the two of them had been a flurry of figures and black hair. Fearing his safety, Ron decided to sit at the sidelines rather than being on air and risking being crash into. Violet caught the snitch first then it was Harry and then Violet again. This went on until the sun had rise, whish by that time, the small match between them had attracted the attention of the twins, who had drop by for dinner the night before, Ginny and Hermione.

"Blimey! Look at them George!"

"Yeah Fred. Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

Ginny held her hand up to her eyes, trying to see the two blurry figures trying to catch the golden winged ball the size of a golf ball." It's like watching the Quiddicth World Cup again,"

The two Seekers didn't hear any of the conservation between the four Weasleys and Hermione, every fiber of their being were concentrated on the golden Snitch. Violet swerved through branches, eager to out fly Harry and reach the Snitch before Harry does. Both of them were tied for the winning catch and very eager to win the match. Harry extends his hand, just at the moment Violet did the same. It was a battle of their hands, which one is going to reach the snitch and grab it first-

"Breakfast!"

Mrs.Weasley's voice rang out through the backyard and startled the two of them therefore making both Harry and Violet lose their concentration on the gold ball and sooner than said, both of them lost it from their view. Both of them groaned. So did the small crowd of spectators.

"Come on, Mom. Can't we wait for them to at least catch the snitch for the last time?" Ron whined to his mother.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. She had her cooking apron on." You won't want your breakfast to get cold. I expect everyone to be at the table in 4 minutes. Do you understand that Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley looks at her son with a death glare identical to the one he had sent once to Ginny." Yes Mom," the youngest male Weasley meekly says. He knew he's defeated whenever his mom decide to interfere.

Violet landed gracefully on the ground, beside Harry and immediately found herself surrounded by a mass of red hair. After a full minute of praises from Ginny, Hermione and Harry," Are you sure you're more of the Chaser type?", "You should try out in Hogwarts this year and if you're lucky it will be for the Gryffindor team!" and "That was awesome!". Ron, Fred and George were huddled in a group a few feet from them, the Firebolt Extreme between them as an object of worship. Harry's stomach starts singing a hunger song of its own.

"Come on you guys. I got my appetite all worked up after all this seeking,"

Half an hour, two glasses of orange milk, a round of bacon and eggs and a pile of pancakes later, Harry found himself leaning back on his chair alongside Ron and the twins. Unlike them, the girls didn't attack Mrs. Weasley's cooking with the behavior of someone who had been stranded on an island for weeks. Earlier on Violet had turn down Harry's offer to join Ron and him after breakfast for another spot of Quiddicth.

"Love to but I'm going to Muggle London with Hermione and Ginny later on. Wanna come?"

Harry shook his head at Violet's sincere invitation. Ginny had told him last night that the three of them will have a girl's day out in London and would he please have some plans of his own with Ron so her brother won't interrupt them. Ginny had said this with a look that creepily reminds him of Mrs. Weasley. "Can't. Got to practice," and once again he had a feeling of familiarity when Violet throws him a look of small regret that he won't be joining her to London.

At present time...

The sound of footsteps going down the stairs with two female voices talking excitedly came to Violet's hearing. Finally, they're here. She looks up as Ginny and Hermione comes into the kitchen. Violet stands up and says

"Finally, I thought you guys had forgotten all about me down here,"

"How could we forget about going to London with you," Ginny says as she pours some Floo powder from a jar on the mantel above the fireplace and threw it in.

The red fire that was dying slowly before turns into a merry green fire crackling loudly and emitting sparks once in a while. Ginny looks over her shoulder and screams, "Bye Mom. We'll be back before dinner" and looks back at the fireplace and says "Leaky Cauldron,". The three of them had agreed to floo to Leaky Cauldron and from there they will go to Muggle London from there.

5 minutes later, three teenagers can be seen exiting an old shop with its window so dirty no one can go close and peer into it and actually see it. Not like any of the muggles have ever had the urge to that so, who would when they know it's bound to contains dust, dust and more dust. Not even a child with the most vivid imagination would imagine that the window is the window to a whole new world, hence the magical world where wizards and witches are its main community and where dragons, hippogriffs and merpeople exist.

None of the passing muggles paid the slightest attention as Hermione follows Ginny and Violet out of the Leaky Cauldron, blinking against the bright sunlight," So, what are we going to do in London?" Violet turns to look at her brunette friend, smiles and simply says," Shopping". Hermione groaned. The thought of spending a day shopping in London which is of course popular among shopping fans make her stomach turns. Violet laughs at the look of Hermione's face. She had spent enough time with Hermione to know that the bookworm is not the typical shopping lover teenage girl.

"Don't worry Hermione, it won't take long. Ginny just want to get a new pair of jeans and I just found out that I need a new pair of shoes. I'm sure you need something Hermione. A new book perhaps?"

Violet knows that she had struck gold at the prospect of Hermione's face lighting up at the thought of getting a new book. She pulls Hermione's hand, "Come on. The faster we buy Ginny's jeans and my shoes, the faster you can go and buy your book".

Violet toss her hair behind her, she had decided not to tie it that day and unknown to her, this act had raise a small twinge of jealousy in Hermione, a very small twinge. Hermione looks at Violet black mane. She looks at the softness and shine and the way it curls softly as some places. It's not razor straight like Cho's hair nor is it bushy like hers.

Hermione shakes her head slightly, as if trying to get the green eyed monster out of her. Come on Hermione, why are you jealous of her? She deserves every good thing about her after ...everything that has happens to her. God, her life is as sad as Harry's; minus the part where You-Know-Who has the obsession of killing him. A week before, Hermione had enquired Violet about her childhood, hoping to hear a happy one like her own instead, by the end of Violet's story Hermione had found herself feeling sorry for her friend.

Flashback

Hermione trudge up the stairs, leaving behind Harry and Ron in a chess game in the living room. It's only the four of them in the Burrow, including Violet. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had just flooed to St. Mungo's a few minutes earlier after receiving a letter about a certain relative who had been admitted to one of the wards due to a certain accident involving a toaster and an over excited witch( don't ask me what happened).

Hermione knocks slowly on the door and waited for a moment before turning the knob. Violet looks up from the book that Hermione had lend her, Hogwarts: A History which had proved to be a very good read in preparing herself for Hogwarts.

"Hey Hermione"

"Hey Violet. Enjoying the book?'

"Yeah.It's great. Now I know more about Hogwarts." she closes the book and out it on the bed beside her

"Glad to hear it. At least you enjoy reading it. I don't think Harry and Ron had even open let alone read it." Hermione rolls her eyes at this and Violet laughs. After spending a month with them, she had got to known a small part of their various personalities.

"I like the thing about the four houses. I wonder which one I will be in. My father used to be in Gryffindor and my mother used to be in Ravenclaw." Violet explains.

"You're bound to be in one of them. Who do you resembles most? "

"I don't know. I never had the chance to get to know them" the twinkle in her violet eyes quickly disappears and Hermione swears that she saw sadness appearing in Violet's face but just as sudden as it appears, it quickly disappears.

"You see, my mother died during childbirth and my father...he, he, weren't there for me."

"Why? Where did your father go?"

"He was a man with his duty for the greater good or as known to us the Order. He's a member. He was there for me at first, but when I was a few months old, he disappeared one night, not before leaving me at my godmother's house with a letter for her. The next time I saw him was 13 years later. He stayed for a day only because he had another duty which is much more important than his own daughter than he hadn't seen for more than a decade," her voice contains bitterness.

Violet stops talking and shakes her head, a tear escaping from her closed lids caught Hermione's eyes. Hermione hesitated in saying anything or even do anything. The month of her knowing the dark haired beauty had shown her friend in a light of composure and self contain, only showing emotions such as joy and happiness. Freakishly, this had reminded Hermione of Malfoy who also has the same kind of self contain.

A few moments later, Violet opens her eyes, which didn't show any trace or remains of the tear that had trickled out before. She smiles and continues, "I know most people expect me to be sulky and moody when my father died but I just can't. It's hard to mourn for someone who weren't there for you when you wake up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. It's hard for you to cry your eyes out for someone who weren't there for your birthdays. I love my father just like the next daughter who loves her own father but it's hard for me to have a special bond with him,"

Without realizing it, Hermione had enclosed Violet in a hug of understanding yet she knew that she can't understand the full pain that had been inflicted on her friend. The two of them stayed in that position for a moment, each drawing comfort from the other's mere presence. It was Violet who pulled away.

" Thanks Hermione, for being a friend, although we have only knew each other for a month I feel that I've known you for a while," she holds Hermione's hand in her own.

"Glad to be a friend in need," Hermione smiles at Violet. Before she could stop herself, Hermione asks, " How about your mother? Do you know anything about her?"

The twinkle returns in Violet's eyes at the mention of her mother. It was clear to Hermione that Violet holds her mother dearly in her heart although she never had the chance to know her.

"I know lots about her because she keeps a diary and she's the type who writes her feelings down on a piece of paper. Her name is Natasha Noor. She's the only child from a respectable wizarding family in South East Asia, she looks like me or I look like her. The main difference is our eyes; hers are brown while mine as you can see, is violet so that's how I knew that unlike me, she's not a Menawan. She's a shy person and she's definitely smart because she went to Hogwarts after winning a scholarship for it,"

The two of them spend the afternoon listening to Violet's story of her mother and her childhood. By the time, Mrs. Weasley came back from St.Mungo's with Ginny; the two of them had become closer than two hours earlier.

End of flashback

Hermione's eyes widen and a big smile appears on her face as they enter the big, no that's an understatement, the enormous bookstore. She had suffered enough, in her opinion, by allowing herself to be dragged by Ginny and Violet in their 'little' shopping spree. Ginny had taken ages just to choose a pair of jeans, she had practically tried the store's whole collection that came with her size then the pair that she ends up choosing was the first one she tried. Violet however, didn't take as long. She merely tried on 4 pair of different shoes and only took 5 painful (for Hermione) minutes in choosing between the black and the brown shoes.

Hermione had literally dragged them to the bookstore in her excitement of getting a new book. The moment they enter the store, Hermione had rushed to the different sections, looking at the different choices. Fiction or non-fiction? Romance or Horror? Educational or just something to read during the free time? She didn't see Ginny and Violet exchanging looks behind her back, both of them clearly thinking, so Hermione, bring her to a bookstore and she'll be happy.

Violet runs her hand across the book spines, reading the titles. Once in a while, she pulls one out and inspects it with interest. Although she's not the bookworm like Hermione, Violet still regards reading as one of her hobbies alongside flying. Fantasy themed books had always been her weakness. How ironic is it for a witch who loves to read a book about some made up magical world with made up creatures, with the author not knowing that the contents really exist? Violet chose a book and walks towards Ginny who was waiting alongside Hermione who had three books in her hands.

"Come on, let's go and pay for the books and then we can go and have lunch,"

The three of them heads towards the counter but stops when someone from behind them calls out Violet's name.

"Violet?"

Ginny turns towards the owner of the voice and sees a tall guy with a bagpack slung over his shoulders and a book titled "Symptoms and their Medicines" in his hand. He's hot. Apparently the same thought was running through Hermione's mind because she had the same look on her face. The two of them only watch the black haired guy with twinkling blue eyes walks up to Violet and gives her a small hug. With an ad worthy smile and dimples he says,

"Violet. I've been looking for you. Where have you gone to?"

(A/N please review! This is the longest chapter yet. Hope you like the small cliffhanger. Once again please review)


End file.
